


Sanctuary

by Janova_WrittenWorks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Eeveelution, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janova_WrittenWorks/pseuds/Janova_WrittenWorks
Summary: A resident from Sinnoh has moved to the Galar region! Looking for a life and the experience that comes with it, he learns about the life of owning a Pokémon.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first work, take it easy people.
> 
> Jokes aside, any feedback is highly appreciated.

The rhythmic pound of the shower against my back was extremely calming. Having turned eighteen about two months ago, I'm now considered an adult, according to Galar's laws at least. I'm in now way a native to Galar, I originally come from Sinnoh. Being an adult means more responsibilities, so my mother sent me off to this region to gain more life experience, due to all of the opportunities. At this point I've been in Galar for about a month and a half. Since getting here, I've managed to find a nice, but affordable apartment for the time being. Just a simple one bedroom apartment. It's small but I don't see a need for anything more at the moment.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, having just finished my basic hygiene, I attended my usual morning routine of eating breakfast, and usually something different after that. Today I was planning on looking for a Pokémon. Realizing how quiet this small apartment was, it was starting to drive me up the wall. Matters didn't help that friends lived in completely different time zones. Thinking about the fact that most do get their first at the age of sixteen, I realized how overdue I really was.

Stepping into the kitchen, I got to work on my breakfast. I don't own much in terms of food, but eggs and ham have done me some good for a while, so naturally that's what I pull out. As I pull out a pan, I hear the ringing of my phone. The number on the phone matched my mom's. Hitting the answer button, I put it up to my ear.

"Hi Cam!" the phone emits.

"Hey mom…"

My mother has occasionally called right before she goes to bed to check on me, which is sweet and all, but sometimes irritating considering it's usually right when I wake up. Today's call being a little later wasn't all too bad.

"How are you?" the phone blasts. I had to turn down the volume to regulate her loud voice.

"Uh, I'm doing fine, just making breakfast, how about you?." I replied casually.

"Oh I'm doing terrific! Have you found a job yet?"

"Uh yeah, the local food market was hiring."

"Oh my gosh, congratulations sweetie!" The excitement in her voice was very apparent, I almost had to turn down the volume again.

It had taken me a month and a half to find a job, due to a multitude of reasons. One being simply a demand, but the main reason was just the sheer amount of choices. That's exactly why I'm here though. Options.

"Thanks mom, you mind if I head off? I'm about to eat." 

"Not at all! Well, I'm going to head to bed, have fun with your new job!" 

"I don't start for another two weeks, but thanks anyway. Love you."

I waited for my "love you too" before heading off. Slapping the omelet on a plate and grabbing a fork, I headed for the couch. I'd deal with the pan later. Eating breakfast, I began to think about my day. I've been really nervous about adopting a Pokémon , I've never had one in my life before. I'm just not sure how it'd go. Suddenly my mind decided to take a sharp turn into the call with my mom. That seemed like an awfully short call. Had I ended it too soon? I was just trying to think of anything that wasn't the thought of getting a Pokémon. I really wanted one but man was it a scary thought.

Taking the last bite of my omelet, I got up with a sigh, putting my silverware in the sink. This was getting scarier and scarier as the seconds passed by. It wasn't even a problem last night.

As it turned to be that time, I grabbed my shoes and headed out. My plans were to take whatever Pokémon I got and possibly go for a walk. It was fairly cloudy, but given there was only a 20% chance of rain, I wasn't too concerned. My nerves were still on my ass, but it was a roughly twenty minute walk, so I would have time to think things over.

~

I arrived at the adoption center in double that time, due to my nerves taking over. The building itself was old in appearance. Made of brick, the front was lined with pillars, two on each side of a pair of double wooden doors. Cautiously walking up the steps to the door, I walk inside. What awaited me on the inside completely defied any expectations I had. What first attracted my attention were the floors of this establishment. Grey tiled lined the floors all around. They somewhat reminded me of a hospital. Typically hospitals give off negative vibes that no one wanted to associate with, but those weren't present here. It was welcoming if anything. The next thing that my attention went to was the ceiling. There wasn't any electrical lighting, only open windows on the ceiling took its place, letting in it's own natural light. Ahead of me I spotted another pair of double doors, this time they were glass. To the left were two desks, I decided to approach the very left one out of random choice. Walking up, I was greeted by a woman presumably in her mid thirties. 

"Hi! Welcome to the Wyndon Adoption Center! Can I help you with anything today?"

I paused for a moment, caught way off guard by this woman's voice. Something about it felt way too cheery for my tastes. Snapping back into reality, I promptly answered the clerk's question.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm looking to adopt a Pokémon."

"Alright, do you have a specific one in mind? If not we have open doors to your right where you can look around freely! Please note that there will be a sign in front of a Pokémon that's already been adopted." 

Thinking about what she said, it seemed awfully easy. Just walk in and look around? "What should I do once I've found one?" I asked.

"Just come back up here and I'll guide you through the rest!" With that she gave me another all too irritating smile. I noticed a line of about three other people behind me, I quickly got out as fast as possible. Didn't want to be that person. Giving a "thanks" I headed for the glass doors. Opening them up I started the hunt.

~

I came out of the lobby about an hour later. There was WAY more to take in than I had originally anticipated. Pokémon of all types resided in there, all shapes and sizes. Some had pens where you could reach over and interact with them, others were open areas out back with no barriers between you and them at all. I saw everything from Weedles to Litwiks. However a lot of them, if not all of them, seemed appealing. Especially the Raichu or Leafeon. Alas, I could not choose.

Noticing the line at the left desk had dissipated, I headed back to that one out of the sake of familiarity. Again I was greeted with that same smile that set me off for reasons I didn't quite understand. "Did you find someone you wanted?" 

"A lot of them, actually, it's difficult to choose." I admitted.

"Hm…" the clerk gave a puzzled look, seemingly trying to think of a solution. I managed to speak up first. "Would it be possible to have one chosen at random?"

"I can sure do that!" Again with that grin. "Any specific gender?"

"No," I replied, "Any is fine by me."

"Alrighty! Can I see some form of identification please?"

Pulling mine out of my wallet, I set it down on the desk. She took the card, seemingly entering the details into the computer in front of her. About a minute passed, and the card was returned. "Give me one moment, please." With that, she quickly got up and walked through the door positioned behind her.


	2. Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam receives his Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out! As said before, any feedback is highly appreciated! 
> 
> Tags will be added as they come up in the story.

After standing at this counter for about fifteen minutes, the woman finally returned, this time holding a standard red and white pokèball in her hands. Holding it out to me, I willingly accepted it. "This is one my coworkers and I thought would fit you well, sir! I'll let it be a surprise!" The girl had a very proud look on her face. This approach of not telling me seemed rather unprofessional, but I wasn't going to question it. I wanted to get out of here already. "I wish you good luck! Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I think that's everything, thank you." As I walked off, I heard a "Good luck!", which I quickly acknowledged before heading back out through those double wooden doors.

It had begun to rain sometime ago, which is just my luck. So much for low chance. That cancels my plans on going for a walk, so I decided the best course of action was to head home. On my way back, I continuously stared at the pokèball in my hand. I turned it around a few times in my palms. What could be in here? I thought. The anxiety from earlier had subsided, but a new one took its place. The workers didn't know what my apartment was like. What if they gave me something too big? Too small? These thoughts clouded my mind all the way back.

Trying to put my worries aside, I stepped into my apartment building. Living on the third floor means walking for as long as I did killed my legs climbing up. Reaching the door, pulling out my key turned out to be way more of a hassle than it should have been. I immediately closed the door behind me with a foot, moving to sit on the couch. "I guess you've been in here long enough." I said, taking the pokèball and aiming it towards the carpeted floor in front of me. I was pretty eager to see what I got.

I hit the central button, and with a flash of red light, a blue quadruped body materialized in front of me.

"Vaporeon?" it sounded, looking somewhat confused at the new surroundings. I wasn't sure what action to take. After an awkward moment of silence, I decided an introduction was probably the most appropriate approach. "Um, hi, I'm Cam, I'm going to be taking care of you from here on out." I cringed at the wording I used. Taking care? This is an evolved Pokémon… great start. "Well," I said "I was gonna have us go for a walk, y'know, get to know each other, but it started raining and-"

"Vap!" it cut off.

"Yeah, I guess the rain wouldn't bother you, being a water-type and all." I'm not a master with pokèspeak, but a lot of it is body language and tone, so that wasn't making things TOO difficult. I can always grab an umbrella or raincoat anyway. "You interested in getting some food then?" I asked. I rarely eat out, but this was a special case, after all. And so we headed out. There was a pretty decent diner about a block down, so we went there. Once we had sat down and ordered drinks, I made small talk while we looked over the menu.

"Do you see anything you like?" The Vaporeon smacked down a paw on the meat nuggets… on the kids menu. "Are you sure? You know those portions are pretty sma-"

"Vap! Vaporeon!" They interrupted again. I put both hands up. "Alright! You win! Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

The Vaporeon seemed satisfied at my remark, giving off a smug grin. Soon enough the waiter came and went with our orders, meat nuggets for the eevee and a simple sandwich for me, soon enough we were alone again. I realized I didn't know anything about this Pokémon. I wanted to ask some questions. "Do you have a name?" I asked. "Va." water-type nodded, motioning with a blue paw to a small tag hanging by a collar. Shit. How had I not noticed that? Looking closer, I saw the letters.

"Jade"

Given that name I assumed this vaporeon was a female. "That's a very pretty name." I commented, "Did you choose it yourself?" She gave a proud nod. I was left in thought for a moment. She sure is a bossy one. How many times had she interrupted me? More than enough. Maybe she was just one of those Pokémon? I guess so, that's going to take some getting used to. I tried thinking of some other questions, and one came to mind. "Have you lived with anyone else before?" I realized right after asking that it was probably a touch subject, but she shook her head in response. I sure lucked out there. Right then, as if on cue, our food arrived.

~

After paying, we stepped outside into the now mostly rain free sky. Checking my phone, I saw it was only about one o'clock, meaning we still had plenty of time to do other things. I brought this up to Jade, only to be met with a pained groan. "Did you eat too fast?" I asked, not being able to hold back a slight smile. She gave a faint nod. "Alright, let's head back then." Since the plan was to spend time together, I hadn't brought her pokèball, so…

Jade gave a surprised gasp as I hoisted her up, carrying her like a bride. A protesting squirm was given before quickly giving in. I let put a small chuckle.

Reaching my apartment I walked through the door, pushing it closed with a foot. I then set Jade down gently on the couch, relieving my burning arms from carrying sixty pounds of vaporeon. From personal experience, you didn't want to interact with anything or anyone when you had a stomach ache. That being said,I gave her head a small rub before I walked away, heading onto the tiny balcony.

The rain had picked up again at some point. Luckily every apartment in this building had a roof over its balconies. It amazed me how cheap I got all of this for. Looking down, a lively scene was spread out before me. A mix of personal vehicles and taxis were spread out on the pavement below. Cars on the road, bicycles on the sidewalk, all going their different directions. Around those were other people. Despite the gloomy weather, men, women, and children were all actively going about their different business. Some were maintaining shops, others walking from place to place, all of this activity, all of this life, creating such a scene that felt… calming. I slowly looked behind me to see Jade passed out on the couch. Her blue chest rising and falling in such a slow, rhythmic way was both entrancing and tranquilizing. I stared for a few moments before turning back to the street below me. 

What was I so worried about? I thought. Jade hasn't been terrible. My apartment already feels much more lively, even with the current situation. I think this is what I really needed, just a companion. Someone to keep company. This could be a good turning point in my life. Let's make it that way.

Yeah.

With that, I continued staring down at the calm scene before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will hopefully be out sometime before the end of this month. Possibly? Maybe? If you stumble across this story, let me know in the comments if you're interested in me continuing this.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to transfer all of this over from physical paper, god help me.


End file.
